What We Have
by socheerz
Summary: Deeks and Kensi are tasked with babysitting two possible targets. One of which won't stop flirting with Deeks! The two partners are forced to live together. Will their close quarters make them realize their true feelings and what's been there all along?
1. Chapter 1:Pen Please!

Kensi stared at the report on her desk as the print seemed to get smaller and smaller.

"Staring at it won't make it write itself." Deeks said without looking up from his pile of never ending folders.

"Says the man who has been working on the same report for 3 days. I've done 15 in that time." She shot back at him

"I don't like paperwork." Deeks said sadly.

"No kidding." Kensi laughed and looked back down at her papers, attempting to focus and generate a few words. She picked up her pen and began to write. Unfortunately it was out of ink. "Can I borrow a pen Deeks?" She asked as she searched her drawers for another. Kensi was about to ask again until she felt something hit the side of her head and fall onto the desk. A pen.

"OW! Real mature deeks."

He smiled his cute smile and her anger melted away, but he couldn't know that.

"You think it's funny huh?" Her eyebrow raised. "lets see how funny it is when I don't speak to you."

"you won't last an hour." he stated confidently. She couldn't stand not to talk to him. She'd definitely give in eventually.

She just looked away. Eric whistled and they were summoned to ops.

Once they were all gathered Nell began.

"Meet Tessa Norris." A picture of a teenage girl with curly, fiery red hair popped up on the screen.

"Her father is sergeant Michael Norris currently stationed in Afghanistan. Two weeks ago Sergeant Norris was captured by opposing forces and tortured for information until his regimen performed a successful rescue mission 3 days ago. We don't know what he divulged and cannot ask him because he is currently in a coma and receiving medical treatment."

"Is he expected to survive?" Callen asked.

"Doctors don't know what to expect." Eric interjected "What we do know at this point is that yesterday morning, someone broke into the Norris home and ransacked it while Tessa and her aunt, who has been looking after her since Michael Was deployed in September, were out to dinner. Nothing appears to be stolen. What we are expected to do is protect Tessa and her aunt until we figure out if the burglary is connected to Mr. Norris' capture."

Nell once again spoke up "Kensi and Deeks will be stationed at the home while callen and Sam will be following up on some leads." Everyone nodded and began to file out of the room and into the bullpen to grab their things.

"So," Callen started "remember to check in every hour with Sam and I."

"Sounds good." Deeks responded. "Ready to go Kens?"

She didn't respond and instead leaned over her desk and wrote something on a piece of paper and proceeded to hand it to Callen before walking out. He read it to himself and laughed.

"Hey deeks, Kensi says that she will not speak to you unless completely necessary and or case related. She will be waiting in the car."

Deeks sighed and grabbed his jacket before walking towards the exit.

"Oh, and she's driving." callen quickly added with a smirk.

Deeks slammed the car door as he got in the passenger seat "Well partner, Callen delivered your message."

She smiled to herself. Her silent treatment was getting to him.

"So if your not going to speak to me I guess you can't object to this..." He said as he turned the radio to heavy metal rock and put up the volume.

Kensi's nose flared and she pursed her lips, trying to block him and the radio out. It was working until he started screaming. She quickly turned the radio off.

"Hey! I like that song."

He turned it on. She turned it off. He turned it on. She turned it off. This went on all the way to the Norris' home.


	2. Chapter 2: Fun

**_I do not own any of the wonderful characters of NCIS: LA... sadly _**

**_A/N: sorry, little mix up, when the team was being briefed I said that the burglary happened in the morning and then went onto say that Tessa and her aunt were out to dinner at the time. They were out of the house but not out to dinner, definitely not in the morning. Further explained in this chapter. -Thanks _**

When they pulled into the driveway the radio was finally turned off and Kensi angrily got out of the car. Apparently her silent treatment _wasn't _going as planned.

"Still not going to talk to me partner?" No response. "Don't worry you'll break soon."

She huffed as if to say 'yeah right' and rolled her eyes. They approached the front door of the house, which was very large. Sergeant Norris would definitely need another source of income in addition to the armed forces. His paycheck would never cover the payments for a house of this size.

Deeks rang the bell and stepped back as the door swung open. A woman appeared and Deeks' jaw dropped. She was about six feet tall, her legs went on forever, she had tan skin, ice blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, plump lips, and a very large rack. Obviously surgically enhanced and drop dead gorgeous.

"Well hi there." The woman said flirtatiously to him. Kensi couldn't explain it but she felt extremely annoyed, probably because she was going to have to deal with such a desperate woman.

"Hi." Kensi said sternly "My name is Agent Blye and this is my partner Detective Deeks." Her voice was like music to his ears.

"May I ask why you are standing on my doorstep?"

"We're here concerning the burglary."

"Those ass-wipes ransacked the entire house. And if you haven't noticed this house is super large." Kensi detected an air of arrogance in her voice.

"You're not the owner of the _super large_ house are you?" Kensi asked in mock-innocence. Deeks smirked.

"No." She said while giving Kensi the once over.

"Would you like to voice your thoughts?" Kensi asked.

"I'd probably get arrested." The woman said with a venomous purse of her lips. Kensi scoffed. Deeks sharply inhaled.

"So... you must be Tessa's aunt." Deeks continued, trying to alleviate the rising tension.

"Yes, my name is Lennox Ryder, I'm Michael Norris' sister."

"You are the current guardian of Tessa, correct?" He continued.

"Yes... You ask **_A lot _**of questions Mr. Deeks." Another flirtatious smile. "Why don't you come inside." She opened the door further and bit her lip, she then turned on her heel and walked into the house, purposefully swaying her hips.

Kensi felt a migraine coming on.

Lennox led them to the dining room which was more like a dining hall. There was a huge mahogany table with at least 14 chairs, and a giant fire place. We can sit here and talk some more.

They all sat and continued their chat. "Where were you Ms. Ryder when the break in took place?" Kensi asked. She had to put her budding hatred aside and be professional.

"I was at the Serenity spa with a few gal pals for a deep tissue massage, facial, and a Brazilian." Deeks choked and Kensi fantasized about bashing this ditz's face into the table. "I came home to find everything wrecked, I thought Tessa and her group of loser hippie friends did it but then when she came home she said she knew nothing of it."

"And you believe her?" Kensi asked.

"Well she said that if it was her she would have happily taken credit."

"How nice." Kensi whispered under her breath.

"As you can tell my relationship with my niece is not the best. I try, I really do, but she and I have such different... views."

"Do you think that someone you or Tessa know could've been responsible?"

"Oh, no one that I associate myself with!" She said putting her hand over her chest. "But I don't know about Tessa, her friends are just plain strange."

"Is Tessa home we'd like to speak with her." Kensi was getting awfully tired of hearing this conceded, fake woman go on and on.

"I actually don't know. We don't really see much of each other." She just sat there and appeared to be deep in thought. Probably about her next hair appointment.

"Well are you going to try to find her?"

"Oh! Well I guess if you want me to." She stood up from the table and walked to the staircase next to the fireplace.

"**_TESSA_**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Kensi cringed. "Are you up there?"

"What do you want Lennox?" Tessa asked as if she had better things to do.

"These two cops are here to speak to you."

"Cops?" Tessa descended the stairs. "I thought you guys were done with the constant investigations."

"My name is Detective Deeks and this is my partner Agent Blye. We work with NCIS."

"Thats nice." She said sarcastically.

Oh goody this one too.

"We're here to discuss the break-in."

"I gave my statement already."

"Yes, but we would like to know a little more. Where were you that morning?"

"I was with a few friends."

"And which friends would these be."

"A few girls from my PETA club at school. We were coming up with our slogans for this year's protest at the Fur Gala in Pasadena."

"Do you think you are familiar with any of the trespassers?"

"Nope. I'm not friends with violent people. It's against my personal living code."

"Alright. Im sure you two are severely distraught with your father's capture and current medical state." Kensi said

"Yes we are." Lennox started getting teary eyed. "It's very hard to accept. We are hoping for the best."

"I'm sure." Deeks said as he put his hand on her forearm in an attempt to comfort her. This made her happy

"We want to investigate the incident to make sure it is not associated with your father's capture."

Lennox nodded and Tessa clenched her jaw. Kensi stood and motioned for Deeks to do the same.

He followed her into the foyer. "Heal fido!" Kensi commanded. Deeks looked at her confusedly. "Please don't look at me like that! You were basically drooling over her. Would it kill you to act a bit more professional and a little less like a dog in heat?"

"Would it kill _you _to act a little less angry and a little more sympathetic towards her? She might loose her brother!"

"Well she didn't look very upset while she was telling you about waxing her lady parts!"

"Please!"

"Please yourself!" Kensi growled as she dialed Callen.

_'Hey Kensi. Have you found out anything from Tessa Norris and Lennox Ryder?'_

_'Nothing other than the fact that they basically hate each other.'_

_'Fun.'_

_'Yeah and Deeks is drooling over Ryder. She's so desperate, it's sickening." _

_'Hetty would like you two to stay at the home and protect your two new friends while we investigate.'_

_'Wait, you mean like, sleep here?' _

_'Yes, like sleep there Kensi. Is that a problem?'_

_'No, more like an inconvenience.' _

_'Alright well, stay strong and try to control Deeks.'_

She hung up the phone. Great three people under her watch.

_"Does this mean that the silent treatment is over?" _

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up by tomorrow night!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Talking Without Speaking

**_A/N: I sadly own none of the NCIS:LA TEAM. Just to clear up some confusion, Lennox Ryder is Michael Norris' sister and therefore Tessa's aunt. Alrighty, enjoy! _**

**_ - Socheerz_**

Kensi squinted at Deeks and took a deep breath. "No Deeks. That was case related."

"Fine."

"Lucky for you Hetty has given orders for us to stay here with Ryder and Norris until they finish investigating. I assume that they will keep us posted."

"Why luckily for me?" Kensi gave him an 'Are you serious' look. "Deeks, please, can you just admit that you think she's attractive! It would be a lot less annoying if you did."

"Fine. I think she's attractive. Why does it bother you so much?"

"Um let me think..." She scratched her head in mock-thought. "Perhaps because all the time you two take flirting, takes away from us solving this case and therefore prolongs our visit here which I **_DO NOT _**need."

"What do you mean prolongs our visit here?"

"Hetty wants us to be here 24/7! Not just from five in the morning to midnight, we have to sleep here and watch their every move." Deeks sighed.

"What's wrong? Are you sad you have to stay in a house with a _california dime_?"

"Yes she's beautiful but she's also a little crazy...and unlike you, her beauty does not cancel out her crazy." Kensi couldn't believe he just uttered that. She was lost for words.

"I...I..don't even know whether that's a compliment or an insult." She shook her head as if to shake out the confusion and mixed emotion that was clouding her mind. She needed to set her priorities straight and her main priority was to finish this case as quickly as possible.

Deeks knew his comment flustered her and he was enjoying every bit of it.

"Come on Deeks." Kensi walked back into the dining room, Deeks on her heels, just in time to see Tessa flour bomb Lennox.

"Oh my God!" Kensi exclaimed as she rushed over to the two of them. "What is wrong with the two of you?" She got them a safe distance from each other and then proceeded to question them of what ensued while she was on the phone with Callen.

"She started saying that PETA was a bunch of good for nothing hippies! So I decided to give her what she's long deserved."

"And what you just carry those things around in your coat pockets?" her question wasn't even acknowledged.

Lennox looked disgusted at her nieces words. "NO! What i've long deserved is to be free from having to take care of your ungrateful little a-"

"Alright!" Kensi shouted "Both of you calm down and sit down." Kensi looked cross and as if she wanted to shoot them both. "Listen, now is NOT the time for you to be fighting like a bunch of crazies. Detective Deeks and myself have been ordered to look after the both of you in case the burglary was something more. They could attack again when you least expect it and this time you might not be lucky enough to be outside the home."

This effectively shut them both up.

"Now Lennox, how many bedrooms are there in the house?"

"Ten."

"Good, so I assume that Detective Deeks and I will have our own rooms."

"Well...no" Kensi took a deep breath, here we go. " Well Michael, Tessa, and I have our own rooms."

"Yes so that leaves seven."

"Yeah, well when I moved into the house I brought all of my stuff which takes up four rooms and then two of the three other rooms are filled with my clothes and shoes."

"So there is one unoccupied bedroom in this entire house?" Kensi asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah."

"Wonderful."

"Well Ms. Blye i'm sure you wouldn't mind sleeping on the downstairs couch."

"Agent."

"Excuse me?"

"Agent Blye."

Deeks felt the tension building again.

"You know what... me and Agent Blye will share a room. It'll be no problem at all."

"Good. Because you'd be very wrong in thinking that I would move any of my stuff. It took me so long to unpack it all."

"There is no reason for you to have that much clothes Lennox." Tessa stated, annoyed.

"Well Tessa, you **know** that my ex-husband loved to buy me things and how could I have said no to such beautiful things?"

"A simple, 'no thank you Victor I'm cheating on you' would have done Auntie Lennox" Tessa spat.

"Alright." Kensi calmed herself down "Why don't you all go about your daily routines and there is only one rule." She waited until they were both paying attention. "No leaving the house."

Kensi and Deeks left the two of them alone and started to case the house.

"I don't think I'm going to make it through this Deeks. We've been here barely an hour and a half and I already feel like i'm about to have a brain aneurysm."

"Me neither. Don't leave me alone with Lennox I'm pretty sure she'd jump me."

Kensi laughed. He always made her laugh. That was one of the best things of their partnership and relationship. He always knew when to say the right thing and lighten the mood. She knew she was a little too uptight but he helped relax her.

After they walked around the perimeter of the house and counted all possible entryways. Kensi and Deeks made their way back inside. Deeks set up cameras outside all of the doors and first floor windows while Kensi called Callen.

_'Hello Kensi. Deeks behaving?'_

_'So far so good. Ms. Ryder and her niece have been made aware of the current arrangement and Deeks is setting up cameras outside. I remember in the police report that it said something about a single camera at the front gates and that the trespassers might have been caught on it.'_

_'Yeah we recieved the footage and Nell is currently working on clearing it up a bit. There is a slim chance that we will get a facial to run through the system.'_

_'Well at least it's something. Speaking of Nell, could you ask her to give me a call? I have a favor to ask her.'_

Kensi hung up the phone and joined Deeks outside. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." He said with a smile that made her heart rush and stomach tingle. "This is the last one."

She smiled warmly back to him. "Will you help me for two seconds Kens?"

"Where do you need me?"

"Can you hold the camera to the wall while I screw it in."

"Sure." She climbed up the ladder next to him and did as she was advised. When he was finished she removed her hands. He turned his face towards her. They were inches apart and she could feel his breath on her lips. They looked into each others eyes and they were talking without speaking. Her breathing quickened and with the intensity of the moment she lost her balance and slipped backwards. Deeks caught her by the arm and safely got her to the ground.

She cleared her throat "Thanks." She said awkwardly as she straightened out her clothes. 'Nice one Kensi you're so painfully embarassing' , she said to herself.

Deeks got off the ladder. "You are very clumsy Fern."

"Am not! I was just..." Well she couldn't say flustered. "I was... your right i'm clumsy."

He laughed and folded up the ladder. "I'll meet you inside."

"Kensi walked into the house and attempted to navigate her way into the Kitchen, it was almost dinner."

**_A/N: You like? I hope so! Read and Review please! _**

**_ - Socheerz_**


	4. Chapter 4:Does it Bother You?

**_A/N: You like? I hope so! Read and Review please! _**

**_ - Socheerz_**

**_A/N: I do not own any of the NCIS:LA characters _**

Chapter 4

Kensi opened the fridge door to find two cartons of sour milk, half a loaf of moldy bread, slimy brown lettuce and rotten bananas.

"Wonderful."

"You must be talking about my toned physique, and wavy hair that makes you want to run your hands through it." Deeks said jokingly as he flipped his hair and model-walked around the kitchen.

"No." She laughed. "Sadly for you, i'm talking about the limited amount of edible food in this fridge."

"Well, Lennox said they do eat most of their meals at restaurants and when they're home they order in."

"How convenient." Kensi searched the pantry. "Well theres pasta and canned tomato sauce in here."

"Why don't we just order pizza and i'll pick up some beer?" He suggested;

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile. She secretly loved their beer and pizza nights.

"Ha!" Lennox laughed. "Pizza and beer?" She sauntered into the kitchen and sat on one of the island chairs. "Why don't you two just go out to the street corner and shake a cup around, labeled, 'UNEMPLOYED'?" Kensi stared and Deeks raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think pizza is the staple food for the poor?" Kensi inched closer to Lennox.

"Well it's no endive salad with crab meat and crepes." She said with a high pitched giggle.

Kensi clenched her fists and took a deep breath, not letting her anger get the best of her. "Well some people who don't have access to their brother's bank account would say otherwise."

Lennox's nostrils flared and she shot daggers with her eyes at the woman who just embarrassed her in front of the man who she was currently trying to sleep with. She stood and angrily skittered out of the room.

Kensi turned toward the counter and smiled to herself, knowing she had won this battle.

"If looks could kill." Deeks said as he slid closer to her, facing the opposite direction. "How bout I run to the store and pick up a few things and you put the pasta to a boil. By the time it's halfway done, I'll be back."

"Promise?" She said with doe eyes. "I might blow a gasket if i'm alone with her!"

He grabbed his jacket. "I promise." He smiled and pulled Kensi close to him, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead." Deels turned and walked out of the kitchen, oblivious to his affect on her.

She took out all the pots and pans necessary for dinner and put the pasta to a boil. She knew cooking wasn't exactly her forte, but boiling water she could do. She sat down in one of the island chairs and searched through her jacket for her phone. No missed calls. Kensi dialed Nell and was happy when she picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Kensi!" She sounded out of breath and was talking a million miles per minute "I'm super sorry! Callen told me you had called, and I just, I was going to call you... but then I forgot. And then I remembered... and felt really bad that I forgot. And i've been really stressed today and I am super sorry and now i'm talking super fast and that's super weird. Heck I'm super weird which isn't that super. And now i'm saying super five hundred times and I haven't even let you say a word! What's wrong with me? I'm making it all about me when your the one who needs someth-

"It's alright Nell!" Nell took a deep breath and seemingly calmed down a bit. "It's not _that _urgent."

"Oh thank god! I got myself all worried!"

"Are you alright Nell?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah fine." She laughed nervously. "Why would you think otherwise?" Another nervous laugh. "I am A-okay!"

"Alright." Kensi paused, losing her train of thought and forgetting why she called in the first place. "So Nell, what I was meaning to ask you was if you could do me a favor."

"Yeah sure. Anything."

"Could you run over to my apartment and grab some clothes for me? We've been informed that the two of us will be staying here for a while and I have absolutely nothing with me."

"Um. I think... I think I can." She sounded reluctant.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way."

"Oh you're not! Not at all. I'll swing by in about three hours, around ten."

"Sounds good. I hope i'm not interrupting any fun plans."

"Oh no my plans can wait a few extra minutes. Don't worry Kensi, i'll be there."

She hung up and sat there staring at the wall thinking about Nell's strange tone on the phone until Tessa walked in.

"Hey cop lady." She said casually.

"Hi Tessa." She responded not sure of what else to say.

"So, my aunt..." She smirked and raised an eyebrow which made Kensi laugh.

"She sure is something." Kensi said as she filled a glass with water.

"Yeah and she sure is throwing herself all over your partner."

"Yeah it seems that way doesn't it." Well this was awkward and going nowhere. She took a sip of water but it sounded more like a slurp.

"Does it bother you?"

Kensi was caught off guard with this question, sputtering and coughing as she got water all over her chin and on her shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"Does it bother you that she's trying to get him to sleep with her? I mean she's so obvious and it's so obvious you two have a thing going on." She stated.

"We do **_not _**have a thing." Kensi threw back.

"Well whenever he makes a funny face or says anything remotely silly you smile and look at the ground. Oh! And lets not forget the staring!"

"I do not stare!" Her voice raised an octave and her eyes bulged.

"Oh, but you do." She positioned herself on the countertop and stared at Kensi. "But don't worry, he likes you too."

"Ha! Kensi awkwardly laughed and snorted in the process. "You are being completely and totally ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"No, what's ridiculous is the fact that he looks at you with this puppy dog face that says, 'I'm in love with you' and is constantly standing by your side."

"No he does not!"

"C'mon you can't seriously be this blind. 99.9% of the men that my aunt flirts with would be wrapped around her finger and sleeping in her bed by now, but not him."

"I'm sorry to say, but you're wrong." She cleared her throat and wiped off the excess water from her face. "And to answer your original question, it doesn't bother me at all." They both knew that was a lie. Just then Deeks and Lennox and walked in.

"What doesn't bother you?" Deeks asked innocently.

"The taste of tap water. Doesn't phase me." He squinted his eyes.

"Alright" He said as he took the groceries out of the bags, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Kensi.

She helped him and pretended not to notice his staring. She turned to him and asked, "Where do you need me?"

**_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, getting over a stomach virus :(... I hope you liked it. Don't worry the next chapter will have more back plot. Question: Do you think I am drifting to far away from the case and would you like to see the story become more case based? Constructive criticism always welcome :)!_**

**_ - Socheerz_**

**_Oh and, I just wanted to include pictures of what I picture Lennox and Tessa looking like..._**

**_Tessa: . /tumblr_m5r9rzRI871qzk8zfo1_ _**

**_Lennox: Charlize Theron_**


	5. Chapter 5: More Than Anything

Deeks bought chicken and pesto sauce at the store and together he and Kensi, much to her surprise, made an edible meal. She took a bite and moaned.

"This is delicious Deeks!" She snook another one. "I had no idea you could cook."

"You sound surprised." He smiled and tasted it himself. "This does taste pretty awesome."

"Well, you always struck me as a take out guy." She said as she hopped onto the counter. "I mean whenever we've eaten together it has always been out of a carton."

"Well it's one of the many tricks I have up my sleeve." He wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You think Lennox will like it?" Kensi didn't want to admit it but, him asking that made her stomach churn.

"Why do you care?" She snapped. "Are you trying to impress her or something?"

"No..." He said hesitantly. "It's just I wonder if it's up to her oh so high standards."

"Oh." She replied contently.

"Be careful Kens." He smiled "You've got some green showing."

"What?!" She cocked her head to the side. "I am **_NOT _**jealous of that blonde bimbo bit-"

"Hi Detectives!" Lennox exclaimed in her high pitched voice. Luckily she didn't hear Kensi. "Ooh...I smell something good! Definitely not pizza." she said with a giggle she might have thought adorable but Kensi thought it extremely annoying. "Who made it?"

"I did." Deeks said while getting plates out of the cabinet."

"Well, well Marty. I see your good with your hands. That always a plus..." She said seductively as she leaned in towards the food to take a whiff.

Lennox pissed Kensi off more than she could ever know, so she just let it slip. "Make sure one of your extensions doesn't fall into the pasta, I heard that sometimes the salons buy them from funeral homes. You can never really be sure of their origin, I mean for all we know it could be horse hair! Come to think of it, it does kind of have that consistency."

Lennox shot up. She was trying to formulate a good and catty comeback. "Maybe that's where they get them from, the ghetto salons, where you go."

"Well, unlike you, I don't spend money that I don't have on things that I don't need."

"Amen to that." Tessa said in a monotone as she shuffled into the kitchen.

Lennox scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty." Deeks interrupted. Although this provided very good entertainment he knew that there would be blood if he didn't nip it in the bud. "How about we all set the table."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They all began to pick up silverware, plates, and glasses, Kensi and Lennox avoiding all eye contact as they brought their meal into the dining room. Everything was awkwardly calm until a blood curdling scream sounded from inside the kitchen. Deeks and Kensi ran in an immediately went to to high-alert mode.

They were both expecting something much worse than what they saw. Kensi and Deeks stared at Tessa while she made a face which was a cross between constipation and complete and utter horror.

"Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly, you never know with these teenagers.

"What type of question is that?" Tessa responded angrily. "Of course i'm not alright! If I was alright would I have screamed?"

"I guess not." Kensi said slowly, still partly confused on the situation that they were currently in.

"You are animals!" She spat. "You have no respect for life or those around you! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! These actions make me gag!" She went on with her rant for another five minutes while Deeks and Kensi exchanged glances of disbelief.

When she was done, she looked down at the table and spat at it, luckily missing the bowl of food entirely.

"Oh I see!" Kensi realized. "Your vegetarian, your mad about the chicken."

"Obviously you dim bulb!"

"Sorry to interrupt but can't you just pick it out?" Deeks said but soon regretted that he did when Tessa shot him an 'are you seriously serious?' glance. "Guess not." he said under his breath. Kensi heard and laughed to herself.

"Fine. If you two don't respect my eating wishes I will eat elsewhere." She grabbed a box of butter crackers from the pantry and stomped up to her room.

"And dinner is off to a fantastic start." Deeks stated.

"Fear not, The night is yet to be complete."

"Nice old English attempt Kens."

"Attempt? I bet you can't do any better."

"I bet I could."

"Sure."

The rest of dinner was spent in awkward eating silence, with Deeks and Kensi letting out little uncontrolled laughs at how awkward it really was. Lennox just sat there. They were finished at around 9:50 and Kensi was saved from dish washing duty when she got a call from Nell.

**_'Hey Kensi!" _**

**_'Hi Nell, did you have any issues getting into my apartment?'_**

**_'Nope. I'm right around the corner from the Norris' house I'll be there in two.'_**

**_'Alright, see you then.'_**

**_'Oh and Kens, do you want me to leave it outside or hand deliver it?'_**

**_'Well it would be nice to see a non-sociopathic female's face, so come on in.'_**

**_'Kay i'm pulling into the driveway now.' _**

Kensi opened the front door and saw Nell approach. Nell scurried in.

"Well you look awfully pretty!" Kensi commented. Nell was wearing a silk off the off the shoulders, peter pan like dress that was pink, lavender and navy blue striped, with a textured black belt, a pair of stockings, boots and black clutch.

"Thank you." She replied blushing.

"And your wearing makeup! And perfume!"

"Yep" She popped the 'p' and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Nell Jones!" Nell looked at her startled. "You are going on a date! That's why you were nervous and chatty before."

"I..well I um...I mean it's not really a..." She stood there searching for words. "It's not really a date."

"Well you obviously like him!"

"Really?!" She sounded nervous. "Is that what I come across as with this outfit?" She looked like a nervous squirrel. "I knew it! I knew I should of went with the one with the long sleeves and turtleneck and no makeup. Where's the bathroom? I'm going to wipe it off!"

"No! No. You look fine Nell. A guy won't think that you have a crush on him. He'll just think that you are smokin' hot. Don't worry, it's perfect."

"Alright." She said calming down a bit. "If you say so."

"So is it a blind date?"

"No were just friends. Two friends going out to dinner together. I mean we've hung out before but it wasn't like just dinner. It's always been like grab a quick bite during our mutual lunch breaks. Never just dinner."

"Firstly, calm down. Secondly, just act normal."

"I'll try. My luck and i'll spill my drink all over him and ruin the night."

"No negativity!" Kensi demanded.

"Okay. Positive thoughts."

"Good, positive, nice thoughts. So how's the case?"

"Good. We got a hit on facial recognition from one of the men pictured in the video. His name is Carlos Mesa. He is a registered felon with two counts of murder and one possession. He's been connected with the Los Banditos gang in Los Angeles. They run cartels in Mexico and South America. We thought maybe the people who captured Norris in the Middle East had him on their payroll but he's not for hire and never has been. It's a rule with the Los Banditos. This is looking less and less like it has to do with Norris' capture."

Kensi absorbed all the information and took a deep breath. Like she had thought earlier, this was not going to be a simple case.

Nell hugged Kensi. "Thanks for the pep-talk, I really needed it."

"Anytime."

Nell turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Nell!"

"Yeah?"

"My bag?"

"Oh yeah." Nell put her hand on her forehead and laughed. "I almost forgot."

Kensi accepted the bag and set it at the foot of the stairs before locking up behind Nell and going to find Deeks.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled as she walked into the kitchen."

"No need to yell." Lennox replied. "We're right here doing dishes."

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt your washing process but i'd like to go to bed and you have yet to show us our room."

"Well I will if you would wait another five minutes." She said with a scowl.

Five minutes turned into thirty and by the time Deeks and Kensi got up to their room it was already 11:15.

"Well day one is done." Kensi said as she flopped face first onto the bed. Deeks grabbed two pillows and a blanket and put them on the ground. "What are you doing Deeks?"

"Making my bed." He stated.

"I'm sleeping on the floor, you can have the bed." Kensi replied.

"I'm not going to take the bed and make you sleep on the hard floor."

"Well i'm not going to make _you _sleep on it!"

"I'm fine."

"Deeks!"

"Kensi!"

"No! If you sleep on the floor, then tomorrow you'll be cranky which won't be good for anyone."

"I'll be fine."

"Fine, If you won't sleep on the bed, neither will I." Kensi threw her pillow on the ground and took the sheet along with her.

"I think you just want to sleep near me." He said in his charming voice.

"Truthfully, I'd rather sleep next to a barnyard animal." She said as she squirmed around on the floor in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Sure."

Kensi laughed. "You know what, this is dumb." She rolled over and threw everything on the bed. "There is no reason that we should both sleep on the floor just to win an argument."

Deeks pretended to snore.

"Deeks." She got no response. "Fine." She walked over to his makeshift bed and pulled the pillow right out from under his head, which landed with a thump onto the carpet.

"Ouch." Kensi rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the bed. Deeks quickly rolled over and grabbed Kensi's ankle and pulled her down on top of him.

"DEEKS!" She was dangerously close to his face and could feel his breath on her lips.

"You know Kens..." He lightly brushed a stray hair off her face, his touch sent electricity through Kensi. "There are easier ways to get me to sleep with you." Deeks whispered.

Kensi knew his game. She stared at his mouth and leaned in centimeters away from his soft lips, a small sweet smile gracing her face. Deeks' eyes closed and he held her face in his hands. There noses brushed and Kensi placed her hands on either side of his head to support herself. "You wish Marty." Kensi giggled as she rolled off Deeks and got into the bed.

Deeks closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Worth a try" He said as he slipped into the bed and turned off the light.

Kensi evaluated what Deeks would've done before she stopped them from doing something they would have regretted. She was lost in thought and was made aware by Deeks' arms looping around her waist and his head resting on the crook of her neck.

She should have said something, but she didn't. She know she should've. She didn't. Instead she scooched closer to him and put intertwined her hand with his.

"Night Kens." Deeks said as he planted a light kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Night."

She should've removed her hand from his and put pillows in between them, keep things professional. But she didn't. She didn't because she didn't want to, deep down Kensi wanted this more than anything, but she just didn't have the courage to admit that to herself _yet_.

**_A/N: Hope you liked their banter! Nell's little date, what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was really busy and didn't get any chances to finish this chapter up until tonight. Will update soon. _**

**_ - Socheerz_**


	6. Chapter 6: There for you

**_A/N: I unfortunately own none of the amazing characters of NCIS: LA. _**

Kensi awoke to the sound of her buzzing phone alarm. She slowly opened up her eyes and adjusted to the bright sun rays reflected in the room. Slowly, she realized where she was and remembered their mission. Slowly, she realized her proximity to Deeks. His head rested up against her bare neck, his lips touching her pulse. His arms were looped around her waist, holding her close. One of her hands was tucked under her head and somehow the other was in his hair. She quickly removed it and tried to scoot away from him but his grip on her was too strong.

"Deeks." She softly whispered. He responded with a gentle grunt which she felt against her neck. "Deeks." She said a little louder. No response."Deeks!" She said forcefully. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" He looked around him and took in in his surroundings. "Oh, right." He said to himself as he turned towards Kensi. "Morning."

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Morning."

"We've got work to do." Kensi quickly got out of bed and walked over to her duffel bag which she had thrown next to the door. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight fitting tee. "I'll be out of the shower in 5."

Before he could respond Kensi went into the bathroom and closed the door. Deeks shuffled to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Fern!"

"Deeks i'm taking a shower." she responded as the faucet turn on.

"You alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you bolted out of bed..."

"I want to get to work."

"Is that all?"

"That's all Deeks!" Kensi said frustratedly as she locked the door.

"Kay. Don't take to long!"

"Deeks!"

"Okay I won't bother you anymore."

He heard the shower door open and close as he walked over to the bed. By the time Kensi was finished he had made it. She walked out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Your turn partner." Her hair was damp and combed around her face.

"I'll be fast."

"Alright."

When he closed the door Kensi laid down, spread out on the bed. This mission was going to try her patience and she didn't know how long she could go without snapping. Plus Lennox was all over Deeks and that annoyed her more than anything. Why would it annoy her? He was her partner, her friend, nothing more. It probably annoyed her because she just doesn't like desperate people. Yeah, that must be it. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out, these were the last sane moments she was probably going to have all day. She stayed like this until she felt someone standing over her. She opened her eyes and was greeted by Deeks.

"Ready?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with a sigh.

Deeks offered his hand and pulled her off of the bed. "Day two."

They walked downstairs together to find Tessa sitting on top of the dining room table with books scattered around her. She glanced up at them and then went back to studying. "There's cereal in the pantry." She said in a monotone, not really paying any attention to them.

"To the kitchen!" He shouted as he pointed in that direction. He walked out of the room and Kensi took a seat at the table.

"What are you studying for?"

"Physics."

"Oh. I hated physics. I was more of the phys-ed type." She said with a small smile. Tessa didn't pay any attention to her. "So," Kensi began, "Have you visited your dad? Some doctors think that it helps them recover faster if they have family members around them."

"No."

"Oh. Do you two have a good relationship?"

"Not anymore." Tessa had not once looked up from her textbook.

"What changed? If you don't mind me asking." Tessa snapped her book shut and looked up at Kensi.

"We're just not close anymore." She said as she began to collect the papers around her into piles.

"I was really close to my dad when I was your age, especially after my mom left him."

"Funny, it was the opposite for me. Before my mom left everything was great, then when she did he didn't even try to stop her. One morning I got up and she was gone."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. All that i'm sorry for is what it did to my dad. He became distant and then he started to drink, that's when my aunt came in. She pretended to care about him and then behind his back was using his money. He joined AA and then instead of being addicted to boos, he was addicted to work. Before he was deployed I barely ever saw him."

Tessa swung her legs off the table and hopped down. "I love my dad Agent Blye." She said, facing Kensi. "I just don't think I could see him like he is now, I can't lose another parent." Kensi saw her blink away her tear brimmed eyes. Tessa smiled sadly and walked upstairs.

Kensi walked into the kitchen and found Deeks pouring milk into two bowls. She sat down at the island and Deeks took a seat next to her, pushing her one of the bowls.

"I like her Deeks."

"Who? Tessa?"

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl, she just has issues and no one she loves around her."

"Yeah." Kensi was staring blankly ahead of her. And Deeks' eyes were trained on her face. "Kens, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I know what it's like to have a parent leave and another who's in the army. And I also know what it's like to lose both of them, I just don't want it to happen to her."

Deeks put his hand over Kensi's and began gently stroking her thumb. It sent shivers through her. She turned towards him, "Your a great partner Deeks." She said seriously. This caught him off guard.

"Thanks Kensi." He said with a small smile.

He was there for her more times than she could count and all of the times she was there for him she could count on one hand. "I'm sorry that i'm never there for you."

"What? You're always there for me!"

"Ha!" She scoffed. "Deeks, you and I both know that that's not true."

"Just having you there is good enough for me." He said with a small smile.

"Well, good because I don't plan on going anywhere." She said with a laugh.

"Now, eat your cereal." Kensi ate it quickly and put both of their bowls in the sink.

"Nell came by yesterday." She started.

"Oh really? Why?"

"She was dropping off my duffle bag of clothes, which reminds me I should've reminded you to call someone to grab some clothes for you."

"Already did. Eric's coming over in two hours at 11:00 to drop some of my stuff off, this outfit," He said pointing to his current apparel, "Is my emergency clothes. Did Nell say anything about the case?"

"She said that they got a hit on the facial from the front gate camera, a man named Carlos Mesa. He's a member of the Los Banditos gang and has no ties to the group that captured Norris."

"So why was he here, I mean nothing was stolen so he had to be looking for something."

"It seems that way. Callen and Sam are currently trying to track down Mesa and bring him in."

"So we're still on babysitting duty."

"Yep." She said as she hoisted herself on the countertop. She sat there silently staring at the wall but then began laughing softly.

"What?" Deeks asked cracking a smile, her smile was infectious

"I'm just thinking about my conversations with Nell yesterday. First she called me and was speaking a million miles per minute and was freaking out. Then when she dropped off the bag she was so nervous and almost left with it."

"What was she nervous for?"

"I think she had a date."

Deeks laughed "I can only imagine your reaction to her being so flustered."

Kensi laughed along with him. "I'm sure it was priceless."

Lennox walked into the kitchen, over to the chair where Kensi had been sitting and sat next to Deeks. "Hey Marty."

"Ms. Ryder" He acknowledged her with a small nod.

"Please call me Lennox," She said as she put her hand on his thigh.

Deeks stood up and grabbed a water from the fridge, an excuse to slip away from her.

"Do you know any more about the men who ransacked my home?"

"Not much." Kensi responded not wanting to give away too much.

"Well I see your not very productive, maybe I should ask for another agent to be here."

"Agent Blye is tasked with staying here and looking after you and Tessa, and she's been doing her job. If she goes then so do I."

"And you wouldn't want that would you?" Kensi stated with a scowl.

Lennox's nostrils flared and she stood up. "I'm not sure I like your tone."

"I'm not sure I like you."

"I don't need you to like me I need you to do your job." Lennox's phone rang and she took the call as she moved into the next room. Luckily Kensi could still hear her.

_"Hello? What do you want Victor?! Listen... Victor...I. Shut up and let me speak! I could ruin you. After all, I got you your success. Don't call me again." She hung up the phone and threw it in her bag. Lennox walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her jacket. _

"I'm going out."

"Alright, we'll have one of our other Agents tail you."

"Fine." She left the house and they watched her car pull out of the driveway.

"I'm gonna call Nell." Kensi said to Deeks. "Lennox was just talking to someone named Victor on the phone. I'm gonna have her look into who the phone call was from and run a background check. Things sounded tense."

"Didn't Tessa say that Lennox's ex was named Victor?"

"Even more of a reason to look into the call."

Kensi dialed Nell and gave her instructions. She was about to hang up but then remembered about her date last night.

**_'How was your date?!' she asked quickly._**

**_'Good.' Nell answered hesitantly._**

**_'Only good, not great?'_**

**_'Well, it was pretty great.' _**

**_Kensi smiled 'Good. I expect all the details later.'_**

**_'Alright Kensi.' Nell answered with a snort. _**

**_'Bye Nell.'_**

**_'Bye.' _**

"I can't believe that we're stuck in this house doing nothing."

"I know."

"It's punishment."

"Feels like it." Deeks said with a laugh. "There's got to be a TV around here somewhere right?"

Deeks and Kensi spent half an hour watching ESPN until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be Eric." Deeks said as he got up off the couch. Kensi followed behind him as he walked to the door.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

Eric handed Deeks the bag. "How's it going?"

"I feel like a caged animal." Kensi responded.

"We've got no concrete leads."

"Sam and Callen just called ops and informed us that they've got Carlos Mesa."

"Really?" Kensi asked excitedly.

"Is he talking?"

"Unfortunately no."

Kensi sighed.

"Thanks for bringing this over Eric." Deeks said as he put the bag on his shoulder."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't bring it over last night."

"No problem it was a Saturday night, i'm sure you had some sort of interesting gaming match."

Eric raised his eyebrow. "No, for your information, I had a date."

Both Kensi and Deeks perked up.

"Really?" Kensi asked.

"Really."

"With who?"

"A friend." Kensi and Deeks exchanged a look.

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good." He said with smile. "Anyway I'd better get going."

Kensi closed the door behind him and turned to Deeks. "You don't think..."

Deeks raised his eyebrow.

**_A/N: Dun Dun DUHHHH. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :) !_**

**_- Socheerz _**


End file.
